friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One Where Rachel Is Late
"The One Where Rachel Is Late" is the twenty-second episode of the eighth season of Friends, which aired on May 9, 2002. Plot Rachel is very frustrated with the fact that she's 8 days late, and she is starting to become extremely difficult to live with. She is moody, snaps at everyone, and makes everyone around her miserable. Ross in particular gets the brunt of her moodiness. Joey only has one ticket to his big movie premiere. The others argue over who should get it, but Joey says he wants Chandler to come as a way of paying him back for his support over the years. However, Chandler falls asleep during the movie and Joey is angry. He attempts to pay Chandler back by writing him a check instead, but when he realizes how much he owes Chandler, he decides it's not a big deal and forgives him. Monica and Phoebe make a bet that Rachel will have her baby. Monica keeps thinking it will be that day, and loses 3 days in a row. When Ross and Rachel find out about the bet, Ross is angry, but Rachel wants in on it. They go to the doctor and get some home remedy suggestions for how to speed along the labor. They try everything, from spicy foods to long walks, but the doctor also recommends sex. Rachel is so miserable that she wants to do it, but Ross is worried it will open up a can of worms. Rachel begs for some time, but eventually gives up and goes back to being moody and difficult. After Rachel gets too annoying for Ross to bear at all, he decides to try having sex. After only a second or two, Rachel's water breaks. Before Ross and Rachel leave the apartment they share a kiss and Rachel asks if they've got time to have sex to which Ross replies "not right now". Monica and Phoebe get the call to go to the hospital, so Monica wants to bet with Phoebe one more time. As Monica and Phoebe leave the apartment, Monica keeps trying to make bets like... if the baby is over 7 pounds and if it's a girl. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast June Gable - Estelle Leonard Amanda Carlin - Dr. Long Ben Shephard - Man with Microphone (uncredited) James Michael Tyler - Gunther (uncredited) Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Shana Goldberg-Meehan Trivia and Goofs *Rachel becomes pregnant shortly before Monica and Chandler's wedding, which is May 15th (according to dialogue between Monica and Megan in "The One With The Cheap Wedding Dress" - this would put her due date somewhere around December or January. However, as Rachel nears her due date she is dressed for summer weather and talks about it being "100 degrees" (38 Celsius) outside. *The movie that is premiering is the WW1 picture Joey was filming during Monica and Chandler's wedding. Its name is "Over There". *When Rachel leaves for the bathroom, Phoebe unscrews the top and takes a drink from her bottle of water but when the shot changes to show Monica, Phoebe unscrews the cap and takes a drink again. *In the Blu-ray and widescreen HD broadcasts of the episode when, after the opening intro and Rachel enters Monica's apartment, a sound effect of the door closing is heard but the door stays open, then a couple of shots later the door is closed. * The black strap which is holding Rachel's fake belly is showing during the scene where Rachel's water breaks and at other times too. * Rachel comments about Ross's snoring hinting that they've slept together while living as roommates during her pregnancy. *When Rachel is talking Ross that is "100 degrees outside" you can see the camera behind her for a few seconds *Ross's cheapness is featured again as in the uncut DVD episode when Monica gives out her money to Rachel, Phoebe, and Ross. Rachel gets $50, Phoebe $100, but Ross gets only $2. *When Rachel starts to leave Monica's apartment, Monica has a mug in her hands but in the next shot the mug is on the table and a milk has appeared from nowhere in her right hand. *When Monica asks Phoebe to bet on whether the baby is a girl, this is a callback to "The One Hundredth" when baby Chandler turns out to be a girl, rather than a boy. *In the uncut version of this episode, when Rachel enters Central Perk and says "That's right! Still no baby!", she says to a woman staring at her "What's the matter? Is the puffy sweaty pregnant lady disturbing your precious coffee time?". **The uncut version also includes a short scene after Rachel and Ross join Monica and Phoebe's bet. Monica loses again, and she gives Phoebe, Rachel and Ross their money **When Estelle tells Joey that she sold four of his tickets on Ebay, she informs him he'll be sitting next to "Hotguy372". However in the scene where Joey is at the movies, he is sat on an aisle seat with Chandler on his other side. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes with Rachel's name in the title Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Episodes